Harry Potter, Prophecy Child?
by TurtleJesus
Summary: Harry Potter is not just a wizard but he is also a Demi-god. Read as he take the Wizarding and Godly Worlds by storm, flying above and beyond all expectations.


_**AN: Yes, I've started another story but I just couldn't get this out of my head. So basically in this Harry is also a demi-god and is raised at Camp Half-Blood. So I've moved the Harry Potter timeline up so it matches up with the PJO timeline, more on that later :P Now I've wrote one of my first ever fighting/dueling scenes in this chapter and hopefully it's good. Another thing, there will be very few demi-god wizards in this book and by that I mean other than Harry there will only be one other alive. There will be some legacies though they won't be going to camp nor will they know about the gods either. I'm personally sick of people making these stories were either wizard and his owl is a demi-god. Also, Harry will be a lot more powerful then in the books but so will his enemies and they will be smarter too. I will also be using a few cliches but hopefully with some unique twists. **_

_**Lastly, This WILL NOT be a rewrite of the books but with Harry using his demigod powers here or there. I plan for it to be completely different. He won't be best friends with Hermione or Ron and I personally plan for Voldemort to rise a lot earlier. I also plan to have the Wizarding War to be more like a war and be more brutal. Sorry to disappoint you all. Hopefully this story will lead through to the defeats of Kronos and Voldemort (No they will not be working with each other and Voldemort will have no idea about demi-gods)**_

_**Sorry this Chapter is short and it probably has a fair few mistakes in terms of P.o.v. If anyone is really to be my BETA please PM me.**_

_**I Blow up a Dark Lord**_

October 31st, 1990, Godric's Hollow, England:

The wind roared, the sky pitch black as rain lashed against the ground, barely heard of the claps of thunder. The only light shining in this midnight storm was the occasionally flash from the lightning streaking the sky. Even though it was Halloween none walked the cobblestone paths, none except for one, a man, slim and tall, all his features hidden behind the heavy black robe and hood. He was a curious sight at all the rain curved to avoid him and his robes looked as unruffled as a freshly bought one. Smoothly he glided down the path, past the picturesque cottages; eventually he stopped in front of one cottage that stood apart from the rest at the very end of a street.

The man reached one pale hand into his pocket and pulled out a stick, or a wand to be more precise, and aimed it at the front door, BOOM! The door flying off and blowing to bits was heard even over the storm. Quickly he strolled into the house as yelling ensured inside, just as he stepped in another man ran in from an opposite room. The new man had a mess of black hair and shocked hazel eyes rimmed with glasses.

"Lily, it's Him, take Harry and run, I'll hold him off!" the new man yelled as he pulled out his own wand and getting into a position similar to a martial artist.

"James, surely you don't think you can hold me off." The cloaked man stated as if it was the obvious.

"I can and I will Voldemort!" The now named James spat with disgust.

Voldemort shook his head with something akin to disappointment before holding up his own wand, "Then let's duel Potter."

James Potter started first, whipping his wand in a few quick sweeps, the tabled next to Voldemort launched itself at him, transforming into a wolf mid leap. Voldemort quickly took a step back and stabbed his wand forward, a dark purple spell sprayed through the wolf's throat and continued on at his opponent. The wolf now lying dead on the floor, blood gushing out its throat and staining the surrounding carpet.

James swung his wand in a circle and a transparent shield launched up in front of the spell, the impact causing a giant gong sound to go through the room. Quickly he went to cast another spell but already four more were heading his way. He dodge the first two and shielded a third but the blue one ripped through and hit him on his left shoulder.

"Arggh!" James Potter cried out in pain as his left arm now dangled uselessly by his side.

"Give up Potter!" Voldemort told him.

His only reply was Potter casting five quick spells. The first caused carpet to come to life and wrap around Voldemort's legs, the second turned all the books on the bookshelves to turn to bats and race towards Voldemort and the last three shot orange balls of light at him. Voldemort twirled his wand at the ground and the carpet became a huge roaring pit of fire that surrounded the whole area devouring the bats but also Voldemort himself. James watched as the orange balls continued into the flames only to see two of them come back twice as fast. Both hit him launching him into the air and into the wall behind him. Groaning James looked up, 3 ribs were broken, one piercing a lung, his left arm had nearly torn off and his whole stomach area was bruised. Voldemort limped out of the dying flames and cast his gaze upon his opponent.

"You have done well Potter, you actually managed to hit me!" The Dark Lord complimented, "too bad it was all for naught."

Voldemort turned and started limping up the stairs to his prey. James could only watch helplessly as he gurgled up blood. With his view being the Dark Lord going to kill his family and his last thoughts being '_I failed, sorry!_' James Potter succumbed to the darkness.

Voldemort continued up the stairs, smiling after having a somewhat challenging, if short, duel for once. Once he reached the top he looked around, out of the five doors one was closed and scraping sounds could be heard behind it.

Voldemort shot a beam of yellow light at it but the wooden door just absorbed it with a blue glow. Frowning, the Dark Lord shot again but with a much thicker beam, the door withstood it for but a second before bursting into dust. Almost as soon as it burst a pink light raced through the dust and at his head. He ducked under it and swiped at the dust, transfiguring it into shards of glass that spiralled into the room. Waiting for a second he then strolled into the room and came to the sight of a female redhead dead on the ground, pierced in hundreds of spots with shards of glass.

The Dark Lord stepped over the body and further into the room, straight to the cot that held the baby, the one that was the reason that he came here. The boy, Harry Potter, was just over a year old with red chubby cheeks, windswept black hair and his most defining feature, emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry to do this but I can't have you kill me." Voldemort stated simply before shooting the killing curse at the boy, giving him a quick and painless death. Only that wasn't what happened, the boy glowed green before a green bolt of lightning shot out his hands back at the Dark Lord. With a screech of pain Voldemort was gone, leaving behind only ashes. The boy collapsed back onto the bed, a lightning bolt scar appearing on his forehead and he whimpered in pain before going into unconsciousness

Two seconds later a golden light illuminated the room, only leaving when three figures appeared. The first was a female, her silky black hair hung down past her shoulders and over her purple robe, her green eyes filled with wisdom and love as she stared down at the boy. The male next to her gripped her shoulder in support, his blue eyes shone with sadness and even his golden hair seemed less bright. The last man, his hair as black as the skies outside with eyes the same colour showing curiousness and skin as pale moonlight, spoke first.

"He is not dead." Was all he said in a voice filled with indifference.

"Yes, he is just exhausted." The other man agreed.

The woman visibly brightened before speaking herself in a melodic tone, "Thanatos, what are you doing here anyway?"

The one who first spoke answered, "People have died, it is my duty, plus the boy, his family has always been connected to me and him even more so after surviving the curse."

"Apollo, is he the one?" She asked the second man after mulling over Thanatos' answer.

The man, now known as Apollo, stared thoughtfully at the child before slowly speaking, "He has a great destiny before him, his name will forever be known but I cannot say if he is the one of the Great Prophecy or not."

"How can you not know, you're the God of Prophecies."

"Some things are beyond us and are ever changing, as you well know Hecate," he spat at her.

Hecate looked contrite before nodding at him.

Thanatos spoke once more, "The question is what to do with him? Leave him for Dumbledore or bring him somewhere else?"

"Camp!" Was the instantaneous response from Hecate getting the two gods to nod at her. Both gods took one more glance at the baby before flashing away, leaving Hecate alone with him. She reached over and grabbed Harry Potter before flashing away herself.

Less than a minute later an old man came running into the room barely glancing at the pile of ashes, the dead body and the empty crib before swearing and leaving.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**So to not confuse people here is the timeline of the major births(Yes Percy and Thalia will still exist and both will play major roles in this book, especially Percy):**_

**1986:** Luke Castellan born.**Dec. 22,** **1988:** Thalia Grace born.**July, 30, 1989:** Neville Longbottom is born.**July, 31, 1989:** Harry Potter is born**October 31, 1990:** James and Lily Potter die and Harry is sent to Camp Half-blood**1990's****Aug. 18, 1993:** Percy Jackson born.**1993: **Annabeth Chase born.

_**So please tell me what you think of the story so far, any ideas or suggestions you have, especially for the fight scene, any thoughts, just anything, I even accept Flames. **_

_**Also please PM if you are willing to be my BETA**_

_**As for my update schedule I am now planning to update one fanfiction a week, no set order just whatever story I feel like working on most.**_


End file.
